Overview; We hypothesize that delivering a science literacy curriculum based on health'topics to a Spanish-speaking radio audience will increase science literacy and health knowledge in the listeners. Through our academic-community partnership, we plan to develop a 10-week curriculum in Spanish to be delivered by radio. The curriculum aims to increase science literacy by concentrating on clinical research methods and relevant health issues. The ESCUCHE program will include interactive questions and answers with the radio audience and the opportunity to listen to past programs via the program website. The proieci will include three phases: Phase 1: Curriculum development and evaluation planning; Phase 2: Implementation and evaluation; and, Phase 3; Program refinement and expansion strateg